daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Brady
Hope Williams Brady is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. Created by writer William J. Bell, she has been portrayed by Kristian Alfonso since she was recast on April 14, 1983. Hope is a member of the Horton family, the long-running core fictional family on Days. She is the mother of Shawn Douglas Brady, Zack Brady, and Ciara Brady. Hope is one half of the supercouple Bope. She works as a detective for the Salem, P.D. Alfonso was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series (previously called Outstanding Ingenue) in 1985. She has also been nominated for eight Soap Opera Digest Awards and won four — two with co-star Peter Reckell (Bo) for Favorite Couple (2001, 2003), Hottest Female Star (1999) and Favorite Newcomer (1984). She was also nominated for three Young Artist Awards (1984-'86). In 2002, she and Reckell won a Special Fan Award (voted online) at the Daytime Emmys for Favorite Couple. 'Casting' The character of Hope Williams was originated by child actor Kristina Osterhout from January 10 to August 27, 1974. Child actor Kimberly Weber took over the role from October 25, 1974 to April 29, 1975. Natasha Ryan was the child actor who played the young version of Hope the longest from June 4, 1975 through June 27, 1980. From May 11, 1981 until January 8, 1982, young adult actress Tammy Taylor played a teenaged Hope. Actress Kristian Alfonso assumed the role of Hope Williams on April 14, 1983, playing the role through April 20, 1987, reappearing from April 27 to August 3, 1990, and playing the role since May 6, 1994. Mila Kunis played a younger Hope in a flashback in June 1994. 'Storylines' |1974-1999= Hope Alice Williams, the mother of Shawn-Douglas, Zack and Ciara Brady, was born on-screen on January 10, 1974 to Doug Williams and Addie Horton. Soon after she marries Doug and becomes pregnant, Addie discovers she is suffering from leukemia, but she declines treatment in order to save her unborn baby. On December 24, 1974, while crossing the street, an oncoming car careens towards Hope and Addie, but Addie pushes Hope's baby-carriage out of the way, just in time to save her baby daughter, but not herself. Addie dies, and Hope is taken in by her maternal grandparents, Tom Horton and Alice Horton, until Doug is strong enough to take care of her. Addie, who was wealthy from her first marriage to Ben Olson, leaves Doug and Hope with financial security. Hope is sent off to boarding school in 1982 and is not seen again until a year later. She returns in the spring of 1983 when Roman Brady rescues her after she runs away from boarding school and later falls from a car driven by a drunk friend. She later develops a crush on Roman. Hope eventually becomes a cop. Hope takes her job as a cop seriously. Roman spurns Hope's advances, even after Hope attempts to seduce him, and the situation inflames the jealousy of Roman's younger brother, local bad boy Bo Brady. Bo and Hope start to fall in love while working together in various dangerous situations. On Hope's 18th birthday, she and Bo decide to make love but Doug tries to stop them and suffers a heart attack, and Hope agrees never to see Bo again. Bo hides the fact that his brother Roman is alive, and to protect Hope, pushes her away. Hope spends time with Larry Welch, (a local politician) and thinking that Bo loves Diane Parker and no longer loves her, Hope agrees to marry Larry. As Hope and Larry stand at the altar, Bo rides into the church on his motorbike and kidnaps Hope before the wedding can be completed. However, Hope is then kidnapped again, this time from the barn where Bo has taken her, and the kidnappers force her to marry Larry. Bo is devastated, but later discovers the true reason Hope married Larry; the two vow never to be apart, and to work together to find out who is behind Larry. Larry takes the fall for Salem's drug ring, leaving Bo and Hope free to finally marry in 1985. During this time, it is revealed that Bo's real father is Victor Kiriakis. The couple move into Victor's home but they soon experience marital problems, and Hope disapproves of Bo's sudden change of character to please his father. Hope falls pregnant, but miscarries her child. They try again and have a son named Shawn-Douglas, who is born in 1987. Bo, Hope, and Shawn leave Salem later that year, and sail the world on their ship, Fancy Face. They return to Salem in 1990, but soon after, Hope is embroiled in the schemes of the villainous Ernesto Toscano, who kidnaps Hope and holds her hostage in a cave. When the cave explodes, Hope is presumed dead. Four years later, Bo begins a new relationship with Billie Reed, who later proposes to him, but their plans are shattered after John Black finds an amnesiac woman at Stefano DiMera's house, "Maison Blache", who looks exactly like Hope. The woman calls herself "Gina", but after Alice finds a puzzle box that only Hope could open, they learn that "Gina" is truly Hope. Bo later breaks up with Billie, and reconciles with Hope but just before they are to remarry, Hope catches Bo in a compromising position with Billie, and rejects Bo. She then moves in with Franco Kelly. It is revealed that during Hope's four years of captivity at Maison Blanche, Stefano DiMera had the memories of the real Princess Gina Von Amberg, an accomplished art thief, saved on a chip and then installed in Hope's head. Stefano, who is seeking to retrieve his art treasures from Vivian Alamain, turns Hope back into Gina to help him. He gets Hope to kidnap John, and they make love on Stefano's yacht. When Stefano finds them, he ditches John and makes love to Hope himself. Hope and Stefano then travel to Paris where they are held prisoner by the real Gina as she tries to reclaim her life. They are finally rescued and Hope finds herself pregnant. Hope wishes that the baby is Bo's but doesn't believe it is possible, so she comes to believe that the baby is John's. In fact, the baby belonged to Marlo Ungerschtemer and had been switched with Hope's baby at birth by Stefano. In June 1999, Princess Gina arrives in Salem and reveals herself to Greta at John and Marlena's wedding. Meanwhile, Hope, still believing herself to be Princess Gina, arrives with Stefano; Hope briefly recovers her identity, but Stefano and Princess Gina then capture Hope and the real Gina takes her place. The ruse is briefly successful but Marlena and Shawn discover the truth and rush to stop the wedding of Bo and the false "Hope" on News Year's Eve 1999. The truth is exposed and Princess Gina attempts to shoot Shawn and Marlena, but she is shot and killed instead. Bo doesn't discover that Princess Gina was the one who died until the cremation. Bo rushes over and confronts Stefano, however Stefano brainwashes Bo to be evil. Bo eventually recovers and finds Hope in the DiMera Mansion in poor health. Bo discovers that when Hope thought she was Gina, she slept with both John and Stefano and ended up pregnant but it is revealed that Bo is the real father. However, it is also revealed that Gina is still alive, and she and Stefano plot their revenge by changing the test results of the paternity test and switch the babies with Rolf's niece Marlo, who is having a child that will be adopted and given to Stefano's daughter Lexie and her husband Abe, who is Stefano's rival. |-|2000-2012= Hope gives birth to her and Bo's second child, Zack, in 2000, but the babies are switched by Stefano, and Hope believes her son is J.T Reiber. The switch is later revealed, and they get Zack back. In 2002, Larry Welch returns and he and Billie scheme to kidnap and kill Hope. Hope is rescued, and Larry and Billie are caught; Billie is pardoned and asked to leave Salem but Larry is eventually murdered in January 2003. In 2003, Salem is rocked by a rash of apparent serial killings known as the Salem Stalker Murders, in which many close to Hope disappear and are presumed dead. Hope pursues the prime suspect, Patrick Lockhart, tracking him to Melaswen Island, where the two have an affair, and Hope discovers that all the missing victims are being held, alive. Bo tracks Hope to the island and they are reunited, but the situation is complicated by the fact that the group that disappeared includes Bo's old flame Billie. Bo and Bille also learn that their daughter is actually alive, and is Chelsea Brady. On New Year's Eve 2006, Hope's son Zack is killed in a hit-and-run accident and the killer is revealed to be Chelsea. Bo learns that Chelsea was driving the car that hit Zack, but he agrees to keep it a secret from everyone, including Hope, so his daughter doesn't go to jail. When Hope finds out, she kicks Bo out of the house and asks for a divorce by email. Meddling Chelsea responds to the email, pretending to be Bo, and agrees to the divorce. Hope is devastated and begins a relationship with Patrick. Hope learns she is pregnant, and thinks the father is Patrick, but she learns that Patrick had paid the doctor to change the DNA tests, and that Bo is actually the father. The two again reconcile. In 2008, Bo and Hope travel to Ireland to meet Colleen Brady after revealing the Brady-DiMera feud, but the group is involved in a plane crash; Grandpa Shawn Brady I is killed, and everyone else is injured. Bo is briefly diagnosed with mystery illness affecting his pancreas, he requires a partial pancreas transplant and makes a full recovery. Bo and Hope's daughter Ciara Brady is kidnapped in the summer of 2009, and Hope struggles with her memories of losing their son Zack. She moves out of their house, taking Ciara with her and Bo is devastated. Bo's old flame Carly Manning comes back to Salem and pursues Bo, driving a new wedge between Bo and Hope. Because of her separation from Bo, and his relationship with Carly, Hope is unable to sleep and takes prescribed medication, but she suffers bizarre side-effects that cause her to assume an alter-ego who mugs men on the street. Hope is caught and sent to jail shortly after this. During her prison time, she uncovers an illegal organ ring, and Bo rescues her from prison. Whilst on the run, the two realize their relationship is far from over, and Bo ends his relationship with Carly. In 2011, Bo and Hope renew their love for each other. On November 11, 2011, while searching through Alice's effects, Hope and her cousin Jennifer Horton find a clock bearing the symbol of a phoenix, meaning Alice's secrets point to Stefano. During a conversation between Hope and Marlena on December 17, 2012, it is revealed that John and Hope's divorce was finalized. Bo and Hope's problems move to employment, mainly due to budget cuts at the Salem P.D., which meant that they are both asked to take a pay cut. Hope happily agrees, but Bo is very reluctant. After reassuring him that she will support his decision, Bo chooses to leave the police force. During this time, Bo's mother Caroline Brady begins to show symptoms of Alzheimer's disease. His sister Kayla Brady locates a clinic in California that will accept Caroline as a patient for a trial treatment. Bo leaves town with Caroline, and is reported to have returned to Salem a short while later, but is not seen on screen. |-|2014-= Bo leaves Salem to work for the ISA and promises his family he will return, but after many months without hearing from him, Hope begin to doubt Bo is coming back. She meets lawyer Aiden Jennings in January 2014 and, after receiving no word from Bo, heartbrokenly files for divorce. She and Aiden begin a relationship and the two appear to be madly in love. He asks her to marry him and she accepts. They marry in a ceremony coinciding with the town's bicentennial. On their wedding night, Aiden tries to strangle Hope; a deal he made with Stefano DiMera to kill Hope and clear Stefano's son Chad DiMera's name after Chad is accused of being responsible for multiple murders around town. Bo arrives at the last minute, his absence's reason being he was being held hostage for information in Mexico and Aiden is killed while the two are struggling when a gun Bo was holding goes off. Hope is surprised, yet happy, to see Bo, but is taken to the hospital to make sure she's all right and begins to suffer from visions of Aiden trying to kill her whilst asleep. Hope is later devastated by the news that Bo is dying from an inoperable brain tumor after he confesses his dismal prognosis that he'd been keeping from her shortly after he arrived back in Salem. As they reminisce about their long epic romance, Bo passes away in Hope's arms. Hope becomes consumed with grief and vengeance. She finds out a man named Seth Malcom was involved in Bo's capture and torture. When she has no legal reasons to hold Malcolm and get a confession out of him, she kidnaps and tortures him. Seth gets away and is later shot dead in the park with Hope being a prime suspect and suspended from the police force. Hope's investigation leads her to believe Stefano was behind Bo's capture. In January 2016, Hope kills Stefano after a heated argument where Stefano claims he is innocent, but taunts Hope about Bo's death. Hope snaps and shoots Stefano three times. Rafe shows up, and they dump Stefano's body at an abandoned building set to be demolished. Andre DiMera is suspicious and realizes that Hope murdered Stefano. Andre then sets out to get justice for his father. Hope and Rafe conspire to frame Andre for Stefano's murder, and successfully get him incarcerated. Hope continues to be haunted by Stefano's death, and receives a mysterious call claiming she killed the wrong man. Hope is devastated when she learns Chase Jennings raped Ciara, and turns her back in him. Chase is sent to prison, but Ciara is having a hard time coping with the rape. Hope also continued to secretly worry that she killed Stefano for something he do. Roman and Caroline learn the truth and support Hope, saying Stefano was an evil man and deserved what he got. The latest fallout between Victor and his estranged brother Deimos Kiriakis, makes Hope and Caroline wonder if Deimos is the one, who kidnapped and tortured Bo. Rafe Hernandez kisses Hope and professes his love for her. In May 2016, Aiden returns to town and it is revealed that the "Aiden" Bo had killed had been a fake sent by Stefano and Andre. The real Aiden had been kidnapped and held captive in a DiMera compound. Aiden convinces Hope to give him another chance, but that all changes when Hope learns Aiden lied about when he was kidnapped. Aiden claimed to have been kidnapped shortly after proposing, but he had actually been kidnapped just tater they got married. A vengeful Andre got out of prison by having someone else take the fall, and lured Hope and Rafe into a trap intending to kill them both with a bomb. Hope was critically injured in the explosion, but survived. Hope and Rafe blamed Aiden though because Andre set it up to make it look like it was Aiden. Justin was fired as the district attorney for destroying evidence, and Aiden got the job. Aiden reopened Stefano's murder case, and bugged the interrogation room where he heard Hope confess to Rafe that she killed Stefano, and he and Roman both know the truth. After Aiden moves to Oregon to be with Chase, Andre steals the recording of Hope's confession and makes many copies of it. He then plays Hope's confession over the loud speaker on October 31, 2016. After confessing, Hope is arrested for killing Stefano and covering up the murder. Hope makes a deal with Andre that he will not go after Rafe and Roman if she pleads guilty. Ciara is initially shocked and angry, but after Hope explains to her what happened, Ciara forgives and supports her. Hope is ultimately sentenced to 25 years on prison without the possibility of parole. In prison, Hope encounters some obstacles in the form of two prison inmates Sheila and Coco. Hope receives back up in the form of Hattie Adams, who is in prison after being framed by her boyfriend, Alfi for embezzlement; and another inmate named Chille, who was payed off by Deimos to protect her, since he feels partly responsible for Hope being in prison. Hattie and Hope strike up a friendship, and she wants to find where Alfi is. Hope makes a call and finds out that Andre could be Alfi. After Chille is murdered, Hope tried to regain the upper hand over Sheila and Coco, but they ambush and stab her. Hope is hospitalized, and her allies fear for her safety. So, Hattie coliforms Hope and places her in a garbage bin. When Hope awakens, she attacks Chet, the prison employee that she thinks kidnapped her. Hope falls and hits her head during the scuffle, and she is rescued by Eric Brady, who received a pardon after helping the governor's daughter, but chose to remain in isolation. After Hope learns Hattie was attacked and hospitalized, she visits her and finds out that Alfi is indeed Andre. Hope is caught and pursued by Lt. Raines, who is leading the manhunt looking for her. Hope manages to get away from Raines, and returns to Eric's house where she accesses security footage of Andre visiting Hattie. After Stefano is declared to be found alive, Hope is cleared of the murder charges. A furious Andre threatens to send Roman and Rafe to prison, but Hope blackmails Andre with the knowledge that he is Alfi, so Andre drops the charges. Now, a free woman, Hope returns to the Salem PD, but Roman retires, and Raines takes over as commissioner. He demands Hope to desk duty because even though Hope may not have kill Stefano, she still shot an unarmed man. Hope becomes determined to bring down Deimos, so she plants a bug in the Kiriakis mansion. She and Rafe wait to arrest Deimos, but instead Rafe's father, Eduardo Hernandez shows up, and Rafe reluctantly arrests him. In May 2017, Hope and Andre form a temporary truce to stop Chad from acquiring a cursed amulet. After Chad says he cancelled the transaction, Andre returns to Salem. Hope stays in Greece until Deimos is apprehended for orchestrating Nicole's kidnapping. Hope brings Deimos back to Salem, but he is soon released from custody when the guy, that wasn't going to testify against Deimos, winds up dead. Ciara leaves Salem after her current relationship doesn't work out. In June 2017, Hope and Abe stumble upon a sex tape of Claire and Theo. Hope confronts her granddaughter, but Claire swears she didn't make the tape, and claims Jade Michaels did it. Hope and Rafe are also investigating the Halo drug, and found out Deimos is behind it's manufacturing. They manage to shut down the Halo factory, but Deimos escapes. On June 27, Hope and Rafe attend a party at the Martin mansion where a disguised Deimos drugs everyone with Halo 2.0. On June 28, Hope and Rafe stumble into the square where Rafe proposes to Hope, but Hope says she can't marry Rafe until she gets justice for Bo. Crimes Committed *Committed art theft and forgery, as Princess Gina Von Amberg *Participated in the kidnap cover-up of Claire Brady, Shawn Douglas Brady and Belle Black (fled the country with Claire even though Philip had legal custody) *Conspired to smuggle money to Belle and Shawn while on the run with Claire *Discovered that Bo stole evidence which was later destroyed by Kate Roberts to protect Philip Kiriakis and withheld the information from the police 2008 *Beat and mugged D.A. Woods, Justin Kiriakis, Abe Carver, EJ DiMera, Brady Black, and Roman Brady, while suffering blackouts/reverse reactions to sleeping pills. *Attempted to kill Bo Brady by setting him on fire; while suffering blackouts/adverse reactions to sleeping pills 2010 *Held imposter Rafe captive in an abandoned building 2011 *Concealed evidence that incriminated Brady in E.J. DiMera's assault and conspired with others to do the same (Jun-Aug 2011] *Kidnapped and tortured Seth Malcolm 2015 *Shot Stefano DiMera 3 times and killed him 2016 *Conspired with Rafe Hernandez to frame Andre DiMera for Stefano's death 2016 *Slapped Rafe on their wedding day after Claire announced that he had slept with Sami 2018 Maladies and Injuries *Brainwashed by Stefano DiMera *Held at knifepoint by Andre DiMera (August 2007) *Held at gunpoint by Andre (October 2007) *Suffered from a personality disorder under the effects of sleeping pill (May-August 2011) *Mortally wounded in an explosion (July 2016) *Stabbed in prison (Dec 2016) *Fell and hit her head on a rock (Jan 2017) *Had a fever and suffered from delusions (Jan-Feb 2017) Gallery HopeWB.jpg Bo-and-Hope-days-of-our-lives-35363444-1024-768.jpg Bo-hope-days-of-our-lives1.jpg Bo-hope-days-of-our-lives.jpg Bo and Hope.jpg Bo and Hope1.jpg Bo and Hope 2009.png Bicentennial celebration.jpeg Stefano & Hope (1999).jpeg Stefano's final death.jpeg Hope and Alice.jpg HopeLarry.jpg Hope and Ciara.jpg Hope arrested 2016.JPG Hope prison.JPG Hope glasses.JPG Hope comforts Ciara.JPG Bo Hope Ciara.JPG Rafe Hope prison gang 2016.JPG Hope&Lee.JPG Hope's prison brawl.JPG Hope tortures Seth Malcolm .JPG Andre & Hope in Athens.JPG Hope & Aiden HTS.JPG Aiden scares Hope.JPG Hope & Aiden plan a trip.JPG Aiden & Hope school.JPG Priest Andre Hope captive .JPG Andre Hope deal.JPG Hope comforted in prison.jpeg|Bo finds Hope beat up in prison Hope visits Willow in prison.jpeg|Hope visits Willow in prison Hope & Alisha.jpeg|Hope comforting Alisha Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1974 Category:Horton Family Category:Females Category:Williams Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 1970s Category:Detectives Category:Police Officers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Private Eyes Category:Models Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Love Interests of Bo Brady Category:Salem PD Employees Category:Salem Police Commissioners